Last mission
by AngelShep
Summary: L'agent s’approcha de la tombe et posa la main sur la pierre. Ses doigts caressèrent le nom gravé... Tiva.


**C'est ma toute première fic. Je l'ai écrite lorsque Jenny était encore en vie, donc on peut dire qu'elle date vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aussi triste, je ne devais pas vraiment être d'humeur ce jour-là...**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, ni aucun de ses personnages.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Last mission...**

Trois agents, une laborantine, un légiste et une directrice se tenaient devant une tombe. Des hommes la refermaient, remettant la terre à sa place, recouvrant le cercueil qui s'y trouvait désormais.

Abby pleurait. Elle se souvenait des moments passés avec tous les agents. Des moments passés avec eux, les deux qui auraient pu former un couple. Eux qui s'aimaient sans jamais se l'avouer mais l'un des deux était parti et le couple ne pouvait plus se faire. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, laissant des sillons noirs derrière elles. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules, ne se préoccupant pas de son apparence. Seules comptaient sa peine et sa douleur. Sa culpabilité aussi. C'était elle qui les avait envoyés dans cette usine…

_« Il y a quatre hommes à l'intérieur et deux sur le toit, informa Abby à travers son micro._

– _Bien Abby, merci, fit Gibbs._

_Il coupa la communication et s'adressa à ses agents :_

– _McGee avec moi, on passe par derrière. Tony, Ziva, vous vous occupez de ceux sur le toit et entrez dans le bâtiment par là. On attendra votre signal._

– _Compris._

_L'équipe des deux inséparables s'éloigna, se cachant derrière des containers. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochaient du toit et de l'escalier y montant. »_

McGee essayait de se dire en vain que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise farce. Que Tony et Ziva allait surgir devant lui et lui dire « On t'a bien eu le bleu ! » Mais il savait que ça ne serait pas le cas. L'un d'eux était parti pour toujours, laissant l'autre seul avec sa peine. Les laissant tous avec leur peine. Il aurait dû agir, ne pas rester immobile. Tony avait raison, il n'était qu'un bleu, incapable d'aider ceux avec qui il travaillait. La culpabilité le rongerait toute sa vie. La culpabilité d'avoir empêché un couple de se former…

_« Allez-y ! fit la voix de Tony dans leurs oreilles._

_Gibbs ouvrit la porte en silence et entra, l'arme au poing, suivi de McGee. Tous deux s'avancèrent dans l'usine et repérèrent rapidement les quatre hommes. Deux discutaient à leur opposé. Un se trouvait près d'immenses caisses et mettaient des armes à l'intérieur. L'autre se trouvait assis derrière un bureau, vérifiant quelques notes. Ils allaient faire cesser ce trafic. Depuis deux mois, ils étaient sur cette affaire et, enfin, ils étaient remontés à la source. Gibbs leva la tête et repéra ses deux agents sur la passerelle au-dessus. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre. McGee partit sur la droite vers le bureau, Gibbs se dirigea vers les caisses sur la gauche. Ils bénéficiaient de l'effet de surprise pour ceux-là. Tout reposait réellement sur le duo au-dessus d'eux. »_

La directrice ferma les yeux, empêchant ainsi des larmes de couler. Elle devait rester forte et faire bonne figure. Depuis le début, elle avait vu ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là, mais elle avait préféré tout ignorer. Lors de l'affaire La Grenouille, elle savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer mais elle avait tenté le diable. Le diable revenait prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. L'un était parti pour ne jamais revenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa les lettres dorées gravées sur la pierre. Elle n'avait qu'entendu ce qu'il se passait, elle aurait aimé avoir pu être avec eux. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante à attendre les nouvelles de l'opération qu'elle avait lancée et qui avait coûtée la vie à un de ses agents…

_« Gibbs et McGee arrivèrent en même temps derrière l'homme dont chacun devait s'occuper. Ils se regardèrent, vérifièrent où se trouvaient Tony et Ziva et jugèrent qu'ils pouvaient agir. Ils levèrent leur arme et tirèrent. Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent, hurlant de douleur, une balle logée dans le bas de leur dos. Ils ne voulaient pas les tuer, juste les empêcher de fuir et d'agir. McGee et Gibbs envoyèrent au loin l'arme des blessés et l'ancien Marine éloigna son prisonnier des caisses pour éviter qu'il ne tente une action désespérée. Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent. Tous deux tournèrent la tête en direction du véritable lieu des combats. »_

Ducky essayait de se tenir le plus droit possible. Il avait dû autopsier l'agent décédé sous les yeux de son partenaire encore vivant. Il avait tenté de le faire partir mais ils avaient bien un point en commun : ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Ducky ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils auraient dû former un couple. Un couple heureux sans aucun doute. Ils s'entendaient si bien, formaient une si bonne équipe. Tout ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Même la mort de l'un ne pouvait les séparer. Il ne pouvait le concevoir et pourtant… Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Abby qui se retourna et pleura dans ses bras. Il n'en restait qu'un sur les deux…

_« Ils virent Ziva et Tony, côte à côte derrière une caisse. Les deux autres hommes s'étaient réfugiés derrière deux caisses différentes et leur tiraient dessus. L'échange de coups de feu ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Tony et Ziva se regardèrent. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Rien ne serait fini si l'un d'eux ne tentait pas quelque chose. Leur regard s'accrocha. Que devaient-ils faire ? Et qui devait y aller ? »_

Gibbs observa ces hommes enterrer le cercueil de la personne qui fut son agent. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il ne pouvait se dire le contraire. Il aurait dû savoir que l'un d'eux ne ressortirait pas indemne de cet échange de coups de feu. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela aurait pu aller aussi loin. Il venait de perdre une des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères. Au fond, il regrettait de ne pas les avoir vus ensemble. Car il savait qu'ils se seraient mis ensemble. Ils avaient simplement besoin d'un léger coup de pouce, d'un signe indiquant que ça ne dérangerait personne, que ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir vu ses deux agents en couple alors qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais il était trop tard…

_« Ziva chargea son arme en rompant leur contact visuel. Elle se leva et courut en direction de la caisse la plus proche. Les balles fusèrent sur son passage. Tony en profita pour tirer sur l'un des deux hommes qui tomba à terre, touché en pleine poitrine. Ziva arriva derrière la caisse. Tony rechargea son arme et se leva à son tour, courant vers une autre caisse. Une fois de plus, les coups de feu furent nombreux. _

_Lorsque le bruit des balles s'arrêta, Gibbs et McGee reconnurent sans peine la voix de Ziva :_

– _Tony !_

_Elle était à côté de lui, penchée au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux cascadant sur le côté, les empêchant de voir Tony. Ils coururent vers eux et comprirent qu'il était trop tard. Les deux furent frappés par la vision qui se trouvait devant eux. Le corps de Tony reposait dans les bras de Ziva, ensanglanté, une balle logée dans le cœur. Au-dessus du visage du jeune agent, Ziva laissait enfin filtrer ses émotions et ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. A quelques mètres reposait le cadavre du deuxième homme, trois balles logées dans le corps. »_

Ziva entendit, plus qu'elle ne vit, ses coéquipiers partir. Elle avait besoin de rester seule. Les hommes lui firent un léger sourire et partirent, ayant fini leur triste besogne. Elle s'approcha de la tombe et posa la main sur la pierre. Ses doigts caressèrent le nom gravé. Anthony DiNozzo. L'homme qu'elle aimait et qui n'était plus. Il l'avait sauvée.

_« Tony se réfugia derrière la caisse. Ziva n'avait pas de bon angle de tir et n'avait pas eu le dernier homme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers celui-ci et décida de se lancer. Elle courut en direction de Tony et visa le trafiquant. Tony vit avant elle ce qui allait se produire. Il se précipita vers l'Israélienne. Un coup de feu retentit. Un corps tomba. Trois coups de feu suivirent et un second corps s'écroula à terre. Ziva hurla le nom de Tony et balança son arme. Elle se pencha vers son coéquipier. Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire._

– _Je t'aime Ziva…_

_Ses yeux verts se fermèrent. Une larme roula sur la joue de Ziva. Suivie d'une autre et d'encore une…_

– _Moi aussi…_

_Elle serra le corps de Tony dans ses bras. Il l'avait quittée en la sauvant de la balle qui l'aurait tuée. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle. »_

Le lendemain matin, en venant déposer des roses sur la tombe de son ami, Abby vit Ziva assise contre la pierre, une photo à la main, la fixant les yeux vides. Son visage était recouvert par les larmes qui continuaient de couler, inlassablement. La laborantine posa ses fleurs et prit son amie par la main. Ziva déposa la photo sur la tombe et suivit la gothique sans rien dire. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

Sur la photo se trouvaient deux personnes. Une femme souriait alors qu'un homme la tenait dans ses bras, semblant rire et sourire à la fois. Ils étaient heureux. Ses deux personnes étaient Tony et Ziva. Ils auraient pu être ainsi encore longtemps mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Tony était parti et maintenant, tous ouvraient enfin les yeux : ils auraient dû former un couple heureux et uni.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et critiques.**

**AngelShep**


End file.
